leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzcrank
}} }}, |pst2|title}} is a champion in League of Legends.Blitzcrank's champion profile at leagueoflegends.com Abilities When Blitzcrank drops below 20% health he gains a shield equal to that lasts 10 seconds. Mana Barrier has a . |cooldown = 90 }} | }} Blitzcrank extends his right hand in a line. If it encounters an enemy, they are pulled to his location, dealing magic damage and stunning them for 1 second. |leveling = |range = 925 |cooldown = |cost = 120 |costtype = mana }} | , and due to the conditions of their stealth. * Rocket Grab can be used to pull enemies through terrain. * Rocket Grab will not pull Baron Nashor, Dragon or Vilemaw, although it will still damage them. * Rocket Grab will damage and visible , but will not pull these traps towards Blitzcrank. Invisible boxes will neither take damage or be pulled. * Blitzcrank will attempt to attack enemy champions that are successfully pulled towards him. * , or used by enemy champions while being pulled will not interrupt Rocket Grab and the champion will reach Blitzcrank. * Blitzcrank cannot use if hits a pullable target until his target reaches him. * Forced action and airborne crowd control effects that affect the target during the grab will stop the grab. Fearing a grabbed target. * Abilities with casting times are not interrupted by Rocket Grab (or any crowd control) and will go off as if Blitzcrank hadn't grabbed them. ** For skill shots, such as , they will fire from the point of cast regardless of the caster's position when the casting time ends. ** For dashes and blinks, such as , the caster will blink to the target location after the casting time regardless of crowd control effects. Blitzcrank's arm will visibly stretch and then fizzle. * Contrary to popular belief, you cannot cast during Rocket Grab. However, as of V1.0.0.140, spells cast while disabled will immediately be cast after the effect ends. * If Blitzcrank is moved after Rocket Grab hits a target, the target will be pulled to Blitzcrank's starting location. |pet= |video=Blitzcrank QVideo }} }} Blitzcrank super charges himself, gaining increased movement and attack speed for 8 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 15 |cost = 75 |costtype = mana }} | }} Blitzcrank supercharges his next basic attack, causing it to deal an additional 100% of his attack damage and knocking his target into the air for 1 second. |cooldown = |cost = 25 |costtype = mana }} | will block the damage and knockup of Power Fist. * Power Fist's damage will be mitigated if Blitzcrank's attack is , or if his attack misses, but it will still knock his target up. |spellshield=Will block the on-hit effect. |additional= * Power Fist will reset Blitzcrank's attack timer on cast. * Blitzcrank can still critically strike while using Power Fist, but the critical strike will not interact with Power Fist's damage. * Power Fist's cooldown timer does not begin until the buff is either used or expires. |video=Blitzcrank EVideo }} }} Every seconds, Blitzcrank fires a lightning bolt at a random enemy within 450 range, dealing magic damage. This effect has a and cannot target stealthed enemies. |description2 = Blitzcrank detonates his static field, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies within 600 range and silencing them for seconds. Static Field's passive damage is disabled while its active is on cooldown. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 30 |cost = 150 |costtype = mana }} | }} References cs:Blitzcrank de:Blitzcrank es:Blitzcrank fr:Blitzcrank pl:Blitzcrank pt-br:Blitzcrank ru:Blitzcrank zh:布里茨 Category:Beta stage release Category:2009 release Category:Released champion